


Dog-strangling vine

by Prisca



Category: Jeremiah (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Jeremiah can't deal with Libby's betray and death





	Dog-strangling vine

Jeremiah stared down at the dark purple, ovoid buds of the flowers on the small grave under the trees. „Smith again“ he murmured, and the deep sadness he felt turned into open hate. „He has no right to come here again and again.“

Kurdy eyed his partner, his friend thoughtfully. „Don't you think it's time for forgiveness? What is happened has broken him, too.“

It was as if Jeremiah hadn't listened at all. „Dog-strangling vine. Only a weed, but she has loved it. Perfect match. I could strangle him with its tendrils without feeling any regret.“

„Also this wouldn't give you the peace and rest you need to move on. It wasn't Smith who did hurt you. It was Libby. She betrayed you, she betrayed all of us.“

„I know,“ Jeremiah whispered and swayed; Kurdy grabbed for his arm to prevent him from collapsing. „Every time I meet Smith it reminds me of what she has done. But I can't stop loving her. It's much easier to hate him for killing her.“

**Author's Note:**

> written for 31_days (June 2018)


End file.
